Na'vi Language
The Na'vi have a tribal communal culture. They have no written language; their history is passed down through songs. Humans: in order to document it, use most English alphabet letters, plus two diacritics (ä, ì), three ejectives (px, tx, kx), and an apostrophe as a glottal stop. To leanr the language please refer to:http://www.learnnavi.org/navi-vocabulary/ Wordlist 'English → Na'Vi' A''' *'''across - ka *'again' - nìmun *'agree' - mllte *'alien' - ketuwong, kewong *'alien (non-Na'vi)' - faketuan *'allow' - tung *'almost' - stum *'alone' - nì'awtu *'among' - kip *'ancestor' - pizayu *'animal, beast' - ioang *'apology' - tsap'alute *'arm' - pxun *'arrive' - pähem *'arrow' - swizav *'art' - tseo *'as (i.e: same way as)' - tengfya *'ask' - pawn *'attack' - 'eko *'avatar (dreamwalker body)' - uniltìrantokx *'awake' - txen *'away (direction)' - neto *'away (position)' - mìso B''' *'''baby carrier/sling - iveh k'nivi s'di *'back (direction)' - ne'ìm *'bad, evil' - kawng *'badge' - pätsì *'be at, occupy a space' - tok *'be responsible' - Kllfrio' *'beat (rhythmic)' - 'ekong *'become' - slu *'beetle larva(e)' - teylu *'before, in front of' - eo *'begin, start' - sngä'i *'beginning, start time' - sngä'ikkr *'bind' - yìm *'blue' - ean *'Blue Flute Clan' - Omiticaya *'body' - tokxn *'bond (neural connection)' - Tsahaylu *'boom' - kxangngang *'bow and arrow' - tsko swizaw *'bow' - tsko *'brain' - eltu *'brainworm' - eltungawng *'branch (of a tree)' - vul *'brave' - tsteu *'bring' - zamunge *'brother' - tsmukan *'burn, consume' - nekx *'but' - slä *'butt' txìm *'by, via, following' - ìla C''' *'''call - syaw *'calm' - mawey *'can, be able' - tsun *'captive' - spe'etu *'capture' - spe'e *'center (place in the middle)' - kxamtseng *'challenge (ceremonial)' - fpeio *'change' - latem *'child' - 'eveng *'choose' - fxtey *'clan' - olo' *'clan leader' - olo'eyktan *'clear, certain' - law *'clever (thing)' - sìlronsem *'close' - lok *'colleague' - lertu *'come' - za'u *'continually' - nìtut *'cord' - telem *'create' - ngop *'creature' - swirä *'cut' - mun'i D''' *'''daddy - sempu *'dance' - sreu *'danger' - hrrap *'dangerous' - lehrrap *'daughter' - 'ite *'day' - trr *'dead' - kerusey *'demon' - vrrtep *'destroy' - ska'a *'die' - terkup *'dig up' - kllkulat *'dim (of a person)' - snumìna *'dinner, served meal' - wutso *'Direhorse' - pa'li *'dive' - tawng *'do not (negative)' - rä'ä *'do, make' - si *'doctor' - toktor *'done, finished' - hasey *'dream' - unil *'Dream Hunt' - Uniltaron *'dreamwalker (avatar)' - uniltìranyu *'drive out' - kurakx *'drum (made of skin)' - au *'duck' - tawng E''' *'''ear - mikyun *'easily' - nìftue *'easy' - ftue *'eat' - yom *'elbow' - pxuntil *'English language' - 'ìnglìsì *'enough' - nìtam *'enter' - fpxäkìm *'everyone' - frapo *'everything' - fra'u *'evil' - tìkawng *'examine' - steftxaw *'example' - tìkenong *'eye' - nari *'eyes (two)' - menari F''' *'''false - tsleng *'far away, at a distance' - alìm *'fast' - nìwin *'father' - sempul *'fear' - txopu *'feed' - yomtìng *'female (person)' - tutee *'finger' - zekwä *'fire' - txep *'first' - 'awve *'first' - nì'awve *'fly' - tswayon *'for the sake of' - fpi *'forbidden' - kxanì *'forest' - na'rìng *'forgiveness' - txoa *'four' - tsìng *'fresh (food)' - pxausul *'from above' - ta'em *'from (direction)' - ftu *'from (various uses) - ta' *'full' - teya *'funny' - hiyìk G''' *'''get down! (to the ground) - ne kllte! *'give' - tìng *'go' - käì *'good' - sìltsan *'good bye, see you again soon' - kìyevame *'good bye, Eywa be with you' - Eywa ngahu *''' Got it, I understand''' - tslolam *'grab' - niä *'grant' - teswotìng *'great leonpteryx, last shadow - toruk' *'great, much, many (quantity) - txan' *'great, noble' - nawm *'ground' - kllte *'group of pople, party' - pongu *'guide' - fyaxwìntxu *'gunship' - kunsìp H''' *'''halt - txey *'he' - poan *'he, she' po *'heart' - txe'lan *'hello' - kaltxì *'help, assistance' - srung *'hexapede, hexapod' - Yerik *'hold off, suspend action' - fpak *'home' - kelku *'Hometree' - Kelutrel *'honor' - meuia *'hot' - som *'how (conjunction)' - fyape *'how (adjective)' - peyfa *'hunt' - taron *'hunter' - taronyu I''' *'''I - oe *'if' - txo *'if not, or else' - txokefyaw *'in' - mì *'insanity' - keye'ung *'interpret' - ralpeng J''' *'''joint, hinge - til K''' *'''kid, child - 'evi *'kill' - tspang *'knee' - kinamtil *'know' - omun L''' *'''land - atxkxe *'large' - apxa *'lead' - eyk *'leader' - eyktan *'learn'' - nume *'leave, depart' - hum *'leave, abandon' - txìng *'leg' - kinam *'level' - 'engeng *'life' - tìrey *'light' - atan *'like us' - Nìayoeg *'like, as' - na *'lip' - seyri *'listen' - tìng mikyun *'listen, pay attention, quit goofing off' - eltu si *'life' - rey *'live, dwell' - kelku si *'long (period of time)' - yol *'longer (time)' - nulkrr *'look' - tìng nari *'look at' - nìn M''' *'''male (person) - tutean *'many' - pxay *'mated' - muntxa *'matriarch' - Tshahìk *'matter' - txele *'matter, be of importance' - tsranten *'meaning' - ral *'medusa (animal)' - fpxafaw *'meeting' - ultxa *'message' - 'upxare *'middle, midpoint' - kxam *'mighty' - fkeu *'mind' - ronsem *'model, represent, exemplify' - kenong *'moment' - swaw *'mommy' - sa'nu *'more' - nì'ul *'moron' - skxawng *'mother' - sa'nok *'mountain banshee' - ikran *'move, shift position' - rikx *'much' - nìtxan *'music' - pamtseo *'must' - zene N''' *'''need - kin *'need' - tìkin *'never' - kawkrr *'news, something to report' - fmawm *'night' - txon *'no' - kehe *'no (before a noun)' - kea *'no one' - kawtu *'nose' - ontu *'not' - ke *'nothing' - ke'u *'now' - set O''' *'''offence, insult - zoplo *'one' - fko *'one number' - 'aw *'one (person' - 'awpo *'only' - nì'aw *'or' - fu *'other' - lahe *'other one (person or thing)' - lapo *'outside' - wrrpa P''' *'''part - hapxì *'pass (a test)' - emza'u *'passionately, with all heart' - nìftxavang *'path, way' - fya'o *'pattern' - renu *'peel' - fkarut *'People (the People: name for themselves)' - Na'vi *'perhaps, maybe' - kxawm *'person' - tute *'place' - tseng(e) *'Plant species' - Eyaye *'please' - rutxe *'poison' - txum *'pretty' - sevin *'promise (a thing to someone)' - pänutìng *'proper, fair, right' - muiä *'protect, shelter' hawnu *'protection' - tìhawnu *'pull' - za'ärìp Q''' *'''quiet ("be quiet!") - fnu R''' *'''rain - tompa *'ready' - alaksì *'release, let go' - lonu *'remain, stay' - 'ì'awn *'remembrance' - 'ok *'request' - ätxäle *'rhythm' - kato *'ride' - makto *'ride out' - kämaktao *'rock, stone' - tskxe *'run' - tul *'sacred' - swok *'sacred place' - swotu *'safe place, refuge' - zongteng *'save' - zong *'saying (quote)' - san *'see (physical sense)' - tse'a *'See (spiritual sense)' - kame *'seed' - rina' *'Seeds of the great tree' - atrokirina' *'seem, appear' - lam *'send' - fpe' *'service' - kìte'en *'seven' - kinä *'sharp' - pxi *'she' - poe *'show' - wintxu *'sibling' - tsmuk, tsmuktu *'sign, omen' - aungia *'sing' - rol *'sister' - tsmuke *'sixteen' - vofu *'sky' - taw *'Sky person' - Tawtute *'Slinger' - Lenay'ga *'small' - hì'i *'smell' - faheu *'smile' - lrrtok *'so (or "in that case")' - ha *'so that' - fte *'so that not' - fteke *'son' - 'itan *'song' - tìrol, way *'songchord' - waytelem *'soon' - ye'rin *'sound' - pam *'speak' - plltxe *'spear' - tukru *'species of fruit or vegetable' - ki'ong, kxener *'spin' - kim *'spiral' - 'iheyu *'spirit' - tirea *'spirit animal' - tireaioang *'spirit path' - tireafya'o *'spread, proliferate' - virä *'stand' - kllkxem *'star' - tanhì *'stingbat' - riti *'stop' - ftang *'stopping' - tìftang *'straight' - yey *'strength' - tìtxur *'strike' - takuk *'stringed instrument' - i'en *'strong' - txur *'study' - ftia *'sturmbeest' - talioang *'suffice' - tam *'sun' - tsawke T''' *'''tail - kxetse *'take, bring' - munge *'take/consume time' - krrnekx *'teacher' - karyu *'teaching, instruction' - sänume *'tell' - peng *'territory' - kllpxìltu *'test' - fmetok, tìfmetok *'than' - to *'Thanator' - palulukan *'thank you' - irayo *'that' - tsnì *'that (action)' - tsakem *'that (as object)' - tsat *'that (person)' - tsatu *'then, at that time' - tsakrr *'there, that place' - tsatseng *'they' - ayfo, fo *'they (those two)' - mefo *'thirthy-two' - tsìvol *'this (action)' - fikem *'this (thing)' fi'u *'this one (person or thing)' - fipo *'this way, like this' - fifya *'this here, this place' - fitseng(e) *'thread' - kìng *'Thundering Rocks, Stairway to Heaven, Hallelujah Mountaints (floating mountains)' - Iknimaya *'time' - krr *'to (direction)' - ne *'to the others' - aylaru *'together' - 'awsiteng *'too' - nìhawng *'touch' - 'ampi *'track, lock up' - sutx *'training, exercise' - tskxekeng *'tree' - utral *'Tree of Voices' - Utral Aymokriyä *'true' - ngay *'truly' - nìngay *'trunk (of a tree)' - tangek *'truth' - tìngay *'try' - fmi *'turn' - mìn *'two' - mune U''' *'''understand - tslam *'unfold, blossom' - 'ong *'unquote' - sìk V''' *'''valid - kangay *'viperwolf' - nantang *'vision' - äie *'voice' - mokri W''' *'''wait - pey *'walk' - tìran *'want' - neu *'war' - tsam *'war party' - tsampongu *'warrior' - tsamsiyu *'wash' - yur *'watch out, be careful' - nari si *'we (exclusive)' - ayoe *'we (inclusive)' - ayoeng *'we; two (exclusive)' - ayoeng *'we; two (inclusive)' - moe *'weak' - meyp *'weave' - täftxu *'weaver' - täftxuyu *'well' - nìltsan *'well-being, peace' - fpom *'what (thing)' - 'upe *'what (action)' - kempe *'what (before a noun)' - pe *'when' - krrpe, pehrr *'where (adjective)' - peseng *'where (adjective)' - tsengpe *'which, that' - a *'while (same time as)' - tengkrr *'who' - pesu, tupe *'why' - lumpe, pelun *'wind' - hufwe *'wing' - tsyal *'wise' - txantslusam *'with (accompaniment)' hu *'with (by means of)' - fa *'word' - lì'u *'World spirit guiding force and deity; Eywa' - Eywa *'world (physical)' - kifkey *'worm' - ngawng *'worst' - 'e'al *'worthy' - pxan Y''' *'''year - zìzìt *'yellow' - rim *'yest' - srane *'you' - aynga, nga --Tawtute 18:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- Na'Vi - English *'ampi - Touch *'mawe' - Calm *'e'al - Worst *'eko - Attack *'ekong - Beat (rythmic) *'engeng - Level *'ì'awn - Remain, stay *'ìheyu - Spiral *'it - Bit, small amount *'ok - Remembrance *'ong - Unfold, blossom *'upxare - Message *'äie' - Vision *'alaksi' - Ready *'apxa' - Large *'atan' - Light *'ätxäle' - Request *'atxkxe' - Land *'au' - Drum (made of skin) *'aungia' - Sign, omen *'ean' - Blue *'emza'u' - Pass (a test) *'eyk' - Lead **'eyktan' - Leader *'Eywa ngahu' - Good-bye, Eywa be with you *'faheu' - Smell *'fkarut' - Peel *'fkeu' - Mighty *'fmawn' - News, something to report *'fmetok' - Test *'fmi' - Try *'fnu' - Quiet (be quiet) *'fpak' - Hold off, suspend action *'fpe'' - Send *'fpeio' - Challenge (ceremonial) *'fpom' - Well being; peace *'fpi' - For the sake of *'fa' - With (by means of) *'Zamuncko' - Well done *:kaltxì - Hello*:rutxe - Please*:irayo - Thanks Numbers *'fko' - One *'aw - One **'awve - First **'awpo - One individual *'awsiteng - Together *'mune' - two *'tsìng' - four *'kinä' - seven *'vofu' - sixteen *'tsìvol' - thirty-two (octal: 40) *'ay-' - plural prefix *'me-' - dual prefix Adverbs *'alìm' - Far away, at a distance *'eo' - Before, in front of Correlatives Words in *Asterisk and Italic are hypothetical. They are not attested, but extrapolated by analogy and the way other words are formated. It's possible that they don't exist. Pronouns *'a' - Which, that *'aylaru' - To the others Personal Names and terms *'Eywa' - "World spirit" – guiding force and deity *'Amhul' - Child's name *'Änsìt' - Child's name *'Ralu' - child’s name *'faketuan' - Alien (i.e. non-Na’vi) *'fpeio - '''challenge (ceremonial) *'Uniltaron - Dream Hunt *'tireafya’o - '''spirit path *'tireaioang - '''spirit animal *Tsahaylu - bond (neural connection)' *'Tsahìk - matriarch *'tsawke - '''sun *'teylu - 'beetle larva(e) *'Tawtute - 'Sky Person *'olo’eyktan - clan leader *'Omaticaya' - Blue Flute Clan *'uniltìrantokx' - "dreamwalker body"; avatar *'Iknimaya' - Thundering rocks, Stairway to Heaven (Hallelujah Mountains) Animals and plants *'ioang' - animal, beast *'nantang' - Viperwolf *'fpxafaw' - Medusa *'Eyaye' - Warbonnet *'eltungawng' - Brainworm *'Pa'li' - Direhorse *'Angtsik' - Hammerhead Titanothere *'Yerik' - Hexapede *'Toruk' - "last shadow"; Leonopteryx *'Ikran' - Mountain Banshee *'Lenay'ga' - Slinger *'atokirina’' - seeds of the great tree *'palulukan' - "Dry Mouth Bringer of Fear"; Thanator *'utral' - tree *'Utral Aymokriyä' - Tree of Voices *'Kelutrel' - Hometree (tree for living in) loans *'ìnglìsì - English language *'kunsìp' - gunship *'toktor' - doctor Body *'til '- joint, hinge *'kinam' - leg **'kinamtil' - leg-joint, knee *'pxun' - arm **'pxuntil' - arm-joint, elbow *'kxetse '- tail *'zekwä' - finger *'tsyal' - wing *'txìm' - butt, rear end *'nari' - eye **'menari' - eyes (two) *'mikyun' - ear *'ontu' - nose *'seyri '- lip *'eltu' - Brain **'eltu si' - Pay attention, quit goofing off :Note: The verb tìng "give" is used for senses; for example tìm mikyun "give ear, listen" Family *'olo’' - clan *'’eveng' - child **'’evi' - kid (affectionate form of “child”) *'’itan' - son *'’ite' - daughter *'sempul' - father **'sempu' - daddy *'sa’nok' - mother **'sa’nu' - mommy *'tsmukan' - brother *'tsmuke' - sister Sentences "Hello, how are you?" : "It’s a pleasure to be able to chat with you in Na’vi" : "I apologise for this moron" : "These demons are forbidden here" : "Your alien smell fills my nose" : "I See you" (a greeting) (Means to see into someone, refers to their soul, *understanding*)The "See" is capitalized in the script, as it means to see into & understand a person.How to Speak Na'vi, UGO Movie Blog, 2009 Dec 14 : Notes http://www.learnnavi.org/navi-vocabulary/ For more words. Behind the scenes Na’vi was created by Paul Frommer, a professor at the Marshall School of Business with a doctorate in linguistics. =References= Category:Na'vi culture